


And they lived happily......

by CrimsenKhalessi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsenKhalessi/pseuds/CrimsenKhalessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version if what happens just after the singing towers. finally updated and tweaked 28/3/2016<br/>WARNING contains sexual  content</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they lived happily......

**Author's Note:**

> finally updated and tweaked.

A shiver ran through River as The Doctor ran his thumb over her knuckles. He held one of her hands in both of his as he stared at her. She felt exposed as he eyed her, his eyes linger on her breasts. She looked away, biting her lip as she felt herself blush under his gaze. His mouth pulled to the side in sly smile when his eyes met her again. He brought her hand up to his mouth, feeling his breath on her back of hand as he placed a lingering kiss. His eyes darkening and becoming hooded, he pulled back to stand up to his full height. 

River felt a pulling in the pit of her stomach, she squeezed her thighs together. He picked up on the discrete motion, his wicked grin widening as he pulled her slightly and she stepped in closer to him. He placed her hand over his hearts, closing his own hand around hers. She used her free hand to grab the hem of his coat, using it to center herself and give herself balance. She felt light headed whenever she was around this version of The Doctor. He was able to intoxicate her with the smallest of words. 

The Doctor cupped her cheek with his now free hand and she leaned into it. Sighing he brushes his thumb softly over her golden skin; the gesture comforting. Soon enough he kissed her. 

It was the first time she had kissed his new mouth. 

She opened her mouth allowing him access to explore. He reciprocated and she wasted no time in teasing her tongue into his mouth. His hand on hers tightened as she catches his lower lip between her teeth, remembering how much it used to tease him. It earned a low growl from The Doctor and she purred with delight. 

A small throaty chuckle escapes River, his hands leaving her face and trailing down over her shoulder, her chest and rests on her waist. He squeezes her and pulls her closer still, his hips and evident erection pressed against her. 

She freezes and her emerald eyes widening. 

He smiles as he gazes down at her, realizing her reaction. "River Song, you bad girl," he says low and huskily. His low tone rumbling through his body.

She was weak at the knees from the way he said her name, being pressed against him gave her body the support it needed to remain standing. She used to be the one making the Doctor blush - it was evident that it wasn’t the case anymore. The tables had well and truly turned.

He kissed her forehead wrapping his arms around her frame. He holds her, pressing his face to her hair. Closing his eyes as he breaths her in. His breath rustling a few stray curls and she can feel the warmth and intoxication of his breath on her causing the hairs of the back of her neck to stand. Primal and possessive. She buries her own face into the collar of his shirt. Breathing in his scent. No matter version of incarnation he was, he always smelt the same.

The Doctor kisses her head and she leans back to look at him. He releases his hold on her only enough so he can stand behind her. Automatically she leans her head away from him. exposing her neck, but he doesn’t take it. 

"My wee bespoke psychopath." he whispers in her ear. placing the emphasis on 'my'. "Can you even begin to comprehend how i felt watching you kiss that.....Those other men. You are mine. You belong to no one else." As he speaks he rests a hand on each hip, gradually tighten his hold on her, signifying his claim on her. 

River juts her backside out, moving it ever so slightly from side to side to rub against him. He closes his eyes for a fraction at feeling her rubbing against his aching cock, cursing inwardly that there are layers of clothing between them. With the groan that escapes him, she knows that she still has some power over him yet. 

River holds back a laugh as she feels his chest rumble against her. She lifts a hand to his greyed hair, smoothing the back of his head. He presses his head into her palm and she responds by threading her hands in his hair and scratching slightly at his scalp. An affection that he craves but would never dream of admitting it out loud. Her trembling hands give her away, as he licks a stripe across her neck. Nipping her earlobe, he continues to nip and kiss his way down to her collar bone. He hums against her skin. She shudders as she can feel his hot breath on her. The hairs on the back of neck standing on end, she closes her eyes and swallows hard, Rivers breathing becoming uneasy. 

The realization hit her, her previous Doctor was the one who would come apart at the seams so easy. Even though he knew exactly where to touch her and have her screaming his name in bliss, there was always a sense of innocence about him. He would always insist on putting her needs and comfort first. This version on her husband was different and it she was completely enthralled by it. She wondered, despite his appearance of age, if he would be able to keep up with her. Also she could not help but wonder if 'everything' about him has changed and if this regeneration would be as generous as his last.

Feeling her body tremble at his touch, The Doctor couldn’t help but smile against her skin. He tightens his hold on her as he kissing his way back to her ear, taking a moment he breaths in slowly, and utters the words, "I need you," the three words were barely more than a whisper. They were filled with honesty, passion and were as smooth as honey.

Rivers takes a sharp intake of air, her eyes flying open. Her knees tremble and she tilts her head to be able to look in him in his icy blue eyes. Still clasping at the nap of his neck she searched his eyes to see nothing but desire and lust.

"Then take me." 

His lips are on hers in an instant and he is grabbing for the zip on the back on her dark red dress. The notion of making her wait and taking his time is thrown out the window at his memory of how beautiful she is beneath her clothing. As eager as he is, there is no fumbling. This body knows exactly what to do. His confidence making River shiver uncontrollably with anticipation. 

He shifts her dress off her shoulders, sliding his hands within the fabric and his fingers caress the top of her breasts. With another nudge the dress falls to the floor and he stares at her as if paralyzed. His eyes scanning every inch of River as she steps out of the pool of fabric at her feet, in doing so turning to face The Doctor. Drinking her in, his eyes flicker from her hips, to her breasts, to her stomach, to her......he realizes that she wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath her dress. A strangled noise fills the hot and heavy air between them and it took a moment to realize it was him that had made it. He has a memory of her from his old body, his old eyes but it was nothing compared to seeing her naked in the flesh. The fire light dancing across her golden skin, highlighting her perfect curves.

"You said that loving me is like loving the stars, to me, you are a goddess."

He watched her blush but she didn’t stop as she made quick work of removing his tie. Throwing it onto the bed she commented, "We may need that for later," winking at him. He waited patiently as she removed his coat and shirt. His length ached and was restricted in his trousers he groaned when she undid them and freed him from his boxers. After kicking them to the side along with his boots, he pulled River into his embrace again, kissing her. She wondered how much longer they were going to stand doing this. Despite his words that he needed her, he still hadn’t yet taken her. 

Her curiosity about his new body had been answered. Although she hadn’t seen his length in full, she was certainly able to feel that this new body had been very generous like his last. In fact, maybe more generous as she felt it press against her stomach. She felt the blood rush to her head as she peaked down at him.

How on earth was that going to work? He was bigger now and they had problems before.

He leaned down, nuzzling her neck he whispered for her ears only, “You are so beautiful.”

"I want you inside me. I need to feel you take every inch of me.”

He stared into her eyes, blue meeting green. “I am sorry that you thought I didn’t love you.....but let me show you. Let me make love to you and show you how much you mean to me."

“Doctor," she breathed exasperated, "if you don’t take me with in the next minute I will start without you!"

He growled and pushed her backwards onto the bed. His eyes were burning with want as he drank in the sight of her. There was a gust of cool air across her naked body but it did nothing to cool her. It tingled across her already alert nipples. She pulled the clip from her hair allowing the curls to fall across the plump pillow as she laid her head back. She held her hand out for him, beckoning for him. He obeyed her eagerly crawling atop of her, his cock brushing against her soft skin and she could feel the warmth of pre cum smear across her. She was aching for him more than she had ever experienced before. It was taken all of her restraint not to just straddle him.

The Doctor kissed her jaw his hand splayed over her ample breast, palming them and flicking his thumb teasingly over her nipple. He kissed his way from her jaw, down to her neck and then her collar bone. River arched her back as he sucked her nipple flicking his tongue over its already hard peak.  
"Do you know what else I want to taste?" he asked. She bit her lip as his hand caressed her inner thigh. He brushed his fingers against her already wet center, groaning at the feel of how wet she was. Pushing his finger inside her in such a way she moaned, finally having some part of him inside her. 

"Your soaking wet for me already and I have hardly begun," he breathed against her. He looked up at her, his eyes staring into her soul. "I just have to taste you."

Sighing internally when he removed himself from her. Judging by his chuckle she was sure her disappointment was clear on her face. He put his glistening finger to his mouth and sucked. She felt his cock twitch against her and she gasp at his action. However, she couldn’t help but be more turned on by his deed. He kissed his way down her stomach. "You're so fucking beautiful," he purred between kisses, his tone possessive.

He spread her legs further and positioned himself between her thighs. Kissing each one before she felt his tongue slide from her opening to her clit.

"Fuck!" River hissed, her hands clenching the bed sheets. 

The Doctor chuckled low and gravely. He pushed two fingers inside her and licked again from her folds to her clit, harder this time. She moaned louder and breathed his name. Repeating it, she snaked a hand into his hair gripping it between her fingers. The other grabbing her breast. He looked up at her and watched as she played with it. He growled and gave an approving flick of his tongue, as he drank from her. She lifted her hips and he used his free hand to pin her, reveling in the feeling of her trying to buck and move against him as he moved his expert hand in and out at the same time his tongue lapped at her core.

Her moaning grew louder, feeling herself tense, that gratifying sensation starting to spread from the pit of her stomach, to her center and every fiber of her being and soul. He could feel her walls starting to tighten and he pulled away from her. She opened her eyes and stared at him dumbfound.

"Wh-?" Was all she could manage.

"Not like this. I want to feel you around me when I make you come. Over and over, until you can’t take it anymore."

This she couldn’t argue with his statement, she wanted him to fill her completely. Make her scream until she was a shuddering mess and couldn’t take any more. She was eager to try out his new body. Her frustration evident on her face she watched as his brow rise in amusement. She felt his body weight shift as he kissed his way up her stomach, making sure to stop at each one of breasts, placing small wet kissed over her dusky pink nipples. He hovered over her face debating whether to kiss her, her own juices causing his lip and chin to shine in the low light. She made the decision for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. Licking and kissing his chin before taking his mouth. She could taste herself on his lips. It felt good and so dirty. He moaned in approval wondering, if she continued with type of behavior, he would come over her in an instant before he was able to bury himself deep within her.

He adjusts his position between her legs the head of his cock brushing against her opening and she’s biting her lip again. He stares at her, his intense blue eyes never leaving her face. No matter how wet and ready she was for him, he wouldn’t be able to take her in one go without hurting her. She had under estimated how much bigger he was in this body. 

River felt his head push against her opening and it stole her breath away. He pulled out and pushed himself back in, repeating the motion, reaching a bit further with each thrust. Her breath catching in the back of her throat and a rumble in his chest growing with each movement. 

River threw her head back and he seized the opportunity the bite her neck. She loved how rough and forceful he was in this form. He was finally sheathed in her completely, stopping for a fraction of a second to savor the feeling of her round him. It was everything. The sounds she was making spurred him on, made his desire for this magnificent creature burn hotter. There was no telling where he ended and she began. She tried her best move with him but it felt too damn good, and she was afraid that with one wrong movement it would all stop. Her nails dug into his back as he moved harder against her, her breath hitching and her cries growing louder. 

"Just like that," she whispered between thrusts, "You feel so fucking good. Don’t stop. Don’t you ever st-" a moan finished her sentence as he reached between them and rubbed her clit. 

His eyes burned into hers as he drew out of her and thrust hard.

"Fuck!" he yelled. Steadying himself he paused; he was close. He grabbed her hands and pinned her to the bed, Rivers knuckles turning white. He leaned into her neck and nipped her, angling himself as he moved against her, hard and fast pushing deeper. His frantic thrusts lessen as he concentrates on fucking her hard. River cries out with each thrust, her body tensing with her fast approaching climax. He can feel her starting to tense around his cock and he knows when she comes he will shortly follow.

It was when his real name fell from her lips that he stops, pulling out completely. Lifting himself up so he his kneeling between her parted legs. She didn’t let him go lightly, she dragged her nails up and over his shoulders, "River Song you bad girl." his voice laced with pleasure. "Turn over," he ordered her and she obeyed willingly.

 

She knew he wanted her on her hands and knees, legs spread, ass in the air. Exposed for him to take her from behind. She wiggled her behind towards him and a girlish laugh left her as he slapped her backside. Coming to stand behind her, he grabs her hips her spread her legs with his knees. 

"Mmmmmmm," he growled, “I like seeing you this way."

The Doctor didn’t enter her at first, his hard cock nudging her opening teasing them both. He bent over her, reaching around to grab her breast with one hand while the other was between her shaking thighs, rubbing her swollen clit, whispering in her ear, "I want to hear you scream for me." 

His memory served him well, not only was this her favorite position but she was a screamer. 

Something that he loved and would never tire of. 

"Take me. Hard." She begged. "Please, make me come."

He didn’t keep her waiting and granted her wish. He gripped her hips hard, knowing itwond lave possible bruises on her when he was done. River he gasped when he pushed his cock in. It didn’t take as many thrusts as before to fill her completely and she enjoyed the feeling of being so utterly filled. Especially by him. 

She felt so good to him, he didn’t stifle his moans. He matched her sound for sound. His eyes rolled back and he screwed his eyes shut. He knew his end was close. He didn’t want to stop fucking her but he also didn’t want to come yet. He pushed down on her back gently and she complied, the angle allowing him more access to her core. The noises she made, the noises he made, he noises their bodies made as he slammed into her.

It was all too much for her and she could feel the pressure building within her. Her walls tighten around his length. He continued to slam into her and it wasn’t long until she was pulsing around him, crying out in pure ecstasy. Gasping and screaming his name. He grunted, driving himself into her, never slowing down not even for one second. Her arms, her knees, her entire body was trembling with her climax.

The Doctor was moaning just as desperate, his end building fast as her walls clamped around him. "River!" he cried repeatedly as he came apart and filled her with his hot seed.

They lay panting side by side for a few moments, catching their breaths. The Doctor opened his eyes staring at his wife in wonder before pulling her close. Kissing the top of her head he mumbled against her curls, "I love you River Song. Always have, always will."


End file.
